1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode structure, and in particular relates to a light-emitting diode structure with an improved light pattern that is sufficient to be used for decorative lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional lateral light-emitting diode (LED) structure 100. The conventional lateral light-emitting diode structure 100 comprises a light-emitting diode chip 130, a lead frame 120 and a lens 110.
The lead frame 120 is utilized to support the light-emitting diode chip 130 and electrically connects the light-emitting diode chip 130 to an external circuit (not shown in FIGs.).
The lens 110 is utilized to cover the light-emitting diode chip 130 and to partially cover the lead frame 120. The lens 110 is made of a resin, and the shape of the lens 110 is substantially cylindrical. The lens 110 comprises an upper portion and a conical recess 112 disposed on the upper portion. That is, the conical recess 112 has a rounded cross section, and the radius at the deeper site thereof is less than that at the shallow site thereof.
In operation, when a light, upwardly emitted from the light-emitting diode chip 130, reaches the inner wall of the conical recess 112, the majority of the light reflected by the inner wall of the conical recess 112 is transformed into a lateral light, and only a portion of the light passing through the inner wall of the conical recess 112 is transformed into a normal light.
Due to the low intensity of the normal light of the conventional lateral light-emitting diode structure 100, the conventional lateral light-emitting diode structure 100 is not sufficient to be used for decorative lights.